


Water Boy

by PastaRamen



Category: Back to the Future
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Experiment, M/M, Sick Character, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaRamen/pseuds/PastaRamen
Summary: Marty McFly never would have thought that the man who had been his best friends in times of needs, would be the same man who would perform torture on the teen for trials he wouldn’t understand.





	1. Chapter 1

Marty McFly sat his book on his bed as he checked his watch. Only another twenty till seven. He slid into his kitchen and grabbed a Pepsi free fresh from the package as his mom nabbed it as he walked away. 

“What gives?” He moaned, trying to grab it back as she replaced it on the counter. 

“At least wait till your father comes home Marty, he’s bringing back dinner.”

“I bet he already ate with Jennifer Parker.” His sister mumbled from the living room as she filed her nails. 

“What did you say?” Marty challenged as she didn’t budge. 

“He should be here any minute now,” His mom said as she handed him a few grapes. “If you’re going to starve then you might as well.”

He rolled his eyes and made his way back to his room. Rechecking his clock, he did a little ball hitting hand motion filled with boredness as his phone began to ring from his bedside. Sluggishly picking it up, he grabbed a few trail mix bits before answering with his; “yeah?”

“Marty, it’s me. I need a favor.” An old man quietly whispered. 

“Ah.. Doc. Yeah, what is it?” Marty said as brushed off his pants. 

“Listen, uhm. I need you to come down to my lab asap. It’s an emergency.” He again whispered. 

“Uh doc, did something—like something bad happen? Can’t you just tell me now?” He asked, a sign of worry slowly painting his face. 

“I can’t. Just come down, it shouldn’t take you that long.” 

“What about Clara? Can’t she help you? I kinda gotta stay here.” 

“Listen Marty,” his voice raised, “I need you specifically to come down and help. 

“Okay doc, I’ll go ask my mom—”

“You can’t. She must not know you’re coming over, tell her you want to go to Jennifer’s.”

“Okay okay, hold on.” He placed it down and sped walked back to the living room as his mom was chatting with his dad.

“Mom, is it alright if I go to Jennifer’s tonight? She’s uh, sicker than ever right now and I wanna give her some support, you know?”

“Well Marty, your father just got home and Dave will be here soon, and we haven't had a family dinner in so long. Can’t you just go afterwards?”

“Mom he can't, last time you said that he ate fast and didn’t do anything at the table. Now that’s just unfair.” Linda said aloud as the two gave nasty glares. “Plus she probably isn’t even sick.” 

Biting his lip, Marty knew the plan backfired like crazy. 

“Well, Maybe I should give her mother a call—”

“Ah! No! Mom it’s fine. I’ll call her myself.” Marty blurted as his dad raised a brow. 

“Marty, that’s awfully suspicious.”

“Her mom is also sick, and uh isn’t home.” Marty said as he scratched his head nervously. 

“Well then, I guess if she’s also sick, then her husband will be looking after her and his daughter. I think it’s better if you stayed here tonight.” George sighed, obviously seeing through his sons lie, making side glances at his wife. “What do you think, Loraine.”

“Well I think he should worry about his own family first.” She agreed as she continued to lay plates out. 

Marty looked at Linda who only have a sheepish laugh. 

Hitting his fist gently on the wall, he made his way back to his room and picked up the phone. “Bad news, doc. I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” He asked, his voice raised again, obviously annoyed. 

“Doc, I have a family that actually talks to each other and doesn’t just yell every night. It’s been three months, I just want to keep enjoying it by not pissing my family off. Except Linda.” Marty stated as he lay on his bed, looking through magazines. “If it’s so important—”

“Martin McFly, get down here now.” He snapped from the other line as Marty was taken aback. 

“Doc—”

“You don’t understand, so just come down. Don’t drive, don’t bring anything with you, got it? Come down now.” He demanded. 

“Uh doc, are you okay?” Marty asked as faint wheezing was puffing from the other side. 

“I just need you to get down here.”

“Okay doc, I get it. I’ll try to sneak out, but if I don’t show up for dinner my parents will drive everywhere looking for me.” He calmly said, pushing his bangs back. 

“Alright, but hurry. It’s important and you need to be here by tonight. Come around 8:20.” He quickly mumbled before hanging up. 

Looking at his clock, Marty had about twenty minutes to eat. Enough time for someone like him. 

Getting up, he hustled to the kitchen and took his spot at the table as one by one, his family circled him, each one buzzing with something to say as the store bought chicken was served to each plate. Marty constantly kept looking at his watch, catching the eye of his older brother, Dave. 

“Hey little bro, whatcha waiting for?”

All eyes were on him because of his little speech from before. He swallowed his bit and drank it down with some milk. “I’m freakishly tired because I couldn’t seem to sleep last night and since were having a family dinner, I have to wait until everyone’s done.”

“Marty, don’t get sassy with us.” Loraine sighed as the topic was pushed onto George’s fight with someone at the store. 

Keeping steady watch at the time, he would have to leave a couple minutes earlier for his skateboard. Getting up, he took his plate to the sink and began to wash it off. His attention drifted to the clock every now and then as he made his way back into his room. 

“I’m going to bed!” He called out before sliding his shoes on and fixing his suspenders that laid limp on his sides. Sliding on a jacket, he pushed his hair back and grabbed his skateboard. 

He crept through his window and closed it quietly before opening his back gate. The sun had already surfaced as stars were poking through the sky. Tossing his skateboard down, Marty jumped on it and went off and out of his neighborhood

~~  
He was going to be five minutes late, but managed to make it. Picking up his board, Marty knocked on the door as faint crickets chirped in the distance. The door opened slightly ajar as Marty hesitantly pushed it open. 

“Hello? Doc? Clara?” He went in as the room was pitch black. He closed the door behind him, blocking out all signs of light. 

“Ah, doc? Are you here?” He said louder, feeling for anything to hold onto. 

“There you are Marty,” the doc said somewhere from the darkness. Before Marty could even say anything, something metallic bashed into his head, causing a deafening ring bubble in his ears as he lost balance and fell to the floor. Everything was swirling—spinning and sparkly as a light popped out of nowhere. Someone had caught him. He couldn’t see who, but soon slipped into a pit of nothingness as the pain ceased


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty wakes up in an almost familiar environment, and soon wishes he was at his dinner table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence is ahead, just a heads up

A deep throb shook him awake as Marty blinked colors and blurriness. His breathing picked up to an alarming rate as he tried to bring his hand up only to feel it restrained. 

“Oh god—oh fuck, oh shit.” He gasped as if he was out of breath. He shook away his dizziness and looked down to see something red—blood on his shirt. His jaw shook uncontrollably as his hands were tied down to a chair handle. A cry rose up in the back of his throat as Marty licked his chapped lips. 

He closed his eyes as his heart was uncontrollably beating, feeling as if it were scraping against his rib cage. Feeling sweat dripping down his face, he looked down and could faintly see his ankles bound to the chair. 

“What the hell..!” He whispered as he tried to move the chair. His head went spinning as the pounding seemed to grow louder and louder. 

He glanced around him and saw only darkness covering the edges of the room. His coat laid scattered on the ground as the only side lamp giving light was turned off. 

Marty clenched his fists until he felt his nails dig into his palm. 

The light was switched on as it was shoved into the teens face, forcing him to squint and look away. 

“It’s alright Marty, just relax.” The voice said calmly as Marty could easily recognize the voice. 

“Doc?!” Marty screamed as he shouldered away the lamp to see the old man staring with dull eyes. “What.. what are you doing! Why am I here—did you hit me??”

“It’s going to be okay,” He casually said, patting down the teens wound with a cloth. “I’m going to fix this. But I have to check something first.” 

“Doc, you’re scaring me.” Marty said nervously. “Where’s Clara??”

“Clara? She’s with the boys. They’re with her parents back in 1885. But we’re here in the present, are we not?”

“Well.. yeah..” he trailed off, watching the old man pull out stuff from a drawer. “What are you going to do.. Doc, why am I tied to a chair?”

“For your own good, Marty.” He sighed before turning to him with a small metal object. “Now hold still and open up.”

Hesitant, Marty obeyed his friend and opened a little as the doc forced the bud of the object under his tongue. 

“I’m just taking your temperature. Don’t worry and relax.”

Marty was shaking. He couldn’t help himself, but he has never been tied to a chair by his best friend and forced to have his temperature checked. 

The two sat in silence until it beeped. He checked it and turned around. 

“Doc, answer me please. Why are you doing this?” Marty almost begged, curling his toes as the doc turned around with a pale and a piece of cloth. 

He went behind the teen and slowly began to tie the cloth around his eyes like a blindfold. Marty felt as if his heart broke his ribs as he clawed at the chairs arms with his dull fingernails. He could only vastly see nothing but blackness. His shoulders twitch as he heard the doc move in front of him. 

“Hello, I’m doctor Emmet Brown, recording this in my lab. I came into conclusion that the time stream has tainted bodies and minds of those who jumped in between years. I’m now consulting on the young Martin McFly, the same man who jumped through years along with me. I spent sleepless nights writing and thinking of it all, and decided to finally put it all together. My wife and children are currently not available to watch this. So I shall continue it by myself.”

Coming into the plain conclusion that the man was talking into his video recorder, Marty held his breath, afraid for the worse as he wished his Linda said more in the time that would’ve busted him severely. 

He was forced from his thoughts as cold, freezing water was poured over his head, and down his shirt as he jerked. He anxiety shot through the roof as another bucket of frigid water was dumped over him, spilling everywhere on him. He tried to shake off the ropes as their bulkiness kept him in contact with the chair. 

A third batch was not poured, but instead thrown at his face as a good lot got stuck in his throat as he coughed up a storm, deeply breathing. 

“Normal reactions, perfect. Next operation.”

A leather hand was smacked across his face, as the entire cheek stung to the core. The hand went from the other side as spit lunged from his mouth. Marty hung his head, wishing that he would stop. Waiting for him to realize. 

“Perfect reaction. Next operation.”

“Doc, please stop.” Marty begged, coughing a little as he choked on his own spit. “Please. Emmet, please. I want to go home.”

“Next operation.” He repeated as he tore off the blindfold. Blinking away the wetness, Marty cringed at how lost the doc looked. His expression seeming to be blank as he held up a small syringe filled with a liquid. 

Marty gasped as he tried to scoot the chair back, wanting to get further and further away. “Doc.. stop it!”

“This operation requires physical contact, Martin. I hope you don’t mind, but I’m doing for sc—” Marty has spat on the man, the piece landing on his cheek as the old man froze. 

“Somebody help me!” Marty screamed, hoping the neighbors would hear. “Somebody please h—” like in a trance, the doc shot forward and eagerly covered the teen mouth and pushed his head back. 

“Don’t you trust me? I’m trying to protect you, Martin. I’m trying to help you. Don’t you want to continue time traveling? Huh?” 

Marty tried to shake him off as a deep pinch shocked his entire body. Glancing down, he saw the syringe tip injected into him as it was quickly pulled out. He gurgled small cries from underneath the hand. 

“Don’t worry, it’s going to help. I promise.”

The doc released his mouth and took a step back as Marty’s body felt slouchy. He felt woozy, as if he worked out for hours at a time, and needed a rest. Exhausted. He was exhausted. Sluggishly struggling in the chair, he allowed the doc to check his heart and typical things you’d do when visiting a doctor's office. 

“And now for my next one,” He stopped short, checking his pockets as he quickly passed by the video recorder and checked his table of gadgets. 

Marty watched closely, scratching away the ropes that held him as a cold drift washed over him, making him shiver. 

“Now, I must retrieve my next tool. Hold on Martin.” He warned before leaving the room. 

“It’s Marty,” he mumbled to himself, “you crazy old man.” Marty tried to skirt the chair across the room, as he managed to lift it up with his butt. 

A VHS flew past his head as when turning to look at the doorway, the old scientist had already been face to face with him. He grabbed the chair and began to drag it across the room, Marty sticking his feet out, trying to grab onto anything. 

“Doc! Doc you need to stop!” Marty gasped as the chair slid back, hitting the corner. “Please.. I-I need to get home. I shouldn’t have sneaked out, it was all my fault.”

“Oh Martin, I’m doing this for your own good.” He nodded to himself, grabbing a bowl of something along with rags as he grabbed his clipboard and his recorder, aiming it towards the two. “Now, Marti—”

“Marty. Doc, please.” He begged quietly, tears swelling in his eyes, his entire body shaking. 

“—Marty, during the past, did you get rained on by chance?” 

“What will happen if I answer?” He asked quickly, his heart skipping more than 3 beats. “What will you do?”

“Nothing, I just need to record it. The faster we get this done the faster you can get home.”

“Then yes. I have been.” Marty whispered, biting his lip as the man wrote something down. 

“Okay, and have you by chance been irresponsible in the past, or set off something that was far fetched?”

“Um I interfered with...my parents.. past self, but I fixed the future for my family!” He shot back as the doctor stood up and grabbed for the rags. 

“Alright, Marty. Just calm down,” he gently soothed as he roughly pinched the teens hand, making him yelp. The doc swiftly grabbed his head and rolled it back as he shoved the bundles of rags into his mouth. 

Marty felt hot steamy tears roll down his cheeks as his toes curled with dissatisfaction. He twitched his head, and even tried to spit out the rags, but the man had stuffed almost too much. His tongue was pushed back, as he started to choke on it. The scientist had tied another cloth around his mouth as he stepped back to admire his work. Marty shook his head rapidly, trying to free himself as his vision became blurry from tears. 

A few whimpers escaped him as he tried to tear it off using his shoulder. A handful of his hair was grabbed as it was pushed back. He stared at the dark ceiling, trying to peer down. Nervousness clawed at his stomach. 

“For my next operation, we have to go deeper than before. The gag will wear down his jaw, and if done correctly, will improve his chances of time traveling again. I will show you an example of non agement.” 

His neck was stroked as his breathing became shaky. Every sound around him blended into one calming ring as the hand began to pat his chest, before someone unbuttoned his flannel. His nails dug into the chairs wood as the fingernail was dragged smoothly across his skin, sinking lower to his stomach, passing his belly button. The finger began to tap the top of his jeans. 

Marty kept his head rolled back, connecting dots that were carved on the ceiling. He blinked away his tears, his entire body feeling as if it was dumped in flames. 

The sounds split away as the hands pulled away. He was lost in a dazed, and begged himself to stay in it. 

From the corner of his eye, he watched every single movement as his fingers twitched with anxiety. 

His head was pulled back up sluggishly as a white cloth was pushed to his nose, smelling sweet yet sourly disgusting, he tried to hold his breath. The splitting ring in his head began to silence, as he couldn’t help but to breath in the sickening smell. He gazed into his friend’s eyes, glaring through his puffy eyes, before everything went into a huge blur, and soon he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Shortish I know


End file.
